Ro's Special Friend
by Cherry Drop
Summary: And Storm's secret lover is____ like i'm going to make it that easy, you'll have to read and find out exactly who her Special Friend is...
1. Not just the kids up to no good

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, jeez I can tell this is gonna be monotonous writing this every time._

_A/N: Hmm this popped out of nowhere, I just started writing.  Just go with it. It's 'supposed' to be funny, but I don't know how it'll turn out, you're as oblivious as I am._  

Ro's Special Friend

Chapter 1 – Not just the kids up to no good 

White hair swished, eyes glistened like ice.  A feminine laugh tinkled and then a masculine roar accompanied it.

"Oh your just so…" Storm stopped mid sentence and squealed out load.  Burly hands were tickling her, she couldn't stop herself laughing and soon she was doubled over in fits of laughter. 

"Care for a dance, ma'lady", asked the well built man, holding out his hand, in a gentleman fashion.  He waited patiently for Storm to wipe the tickling induced tears from her eyes.

"Oh" grinned Storm blushing, "of course dear sir" she said taking his large, but surprisingly soft hand.

They danced in an eccentric ballroom style dance.  Storms arms draped around his neck resting her head on his shoulder, his hands protectively held her at the small of her back.  They danced to a slow song, which had a few fast beats here and there.  When it came to the end of the song, he tipped her so her hair came close to touching the floor.  

They stared at each other for a while, before he brought Storm back to a standing position.  Feeling quite dizzy she stumbled slightly, falling directly in his arms.  The perfect opportunity for a kiss.  Their lips met in a fiercely in causing Storm to lose her breath.  

This type of behaviour was as regular as clockwork, every Saturday night Storm would invite her 'special friend' up to her room.  This was kept a secret from the members of the team.  However no secrets could be kept from Old Baldy, he would be able to sense the presence, so Storm had had to spill all to him.  Luckily none of the others suspected a thing. 

However tonight was different, everyone else had gone off to a formal meeting, much to everone's dismay.  Later on the two headed downstairs hand in hand.  As the mansion was all theirs for the night.

The headed to the kitchen, in search of something sweet and passably runny.  Preferably chocolate thought Storm.  The robust man sat at the kitchen table, his head was to one side watching the weather witch admiringly.  Storm was leisurely searching through the contents of the fridge.  

"Hmm" her features contorted to a frown, then hiding at the back of the fridge she spotted what she seeked, her slender hand enclosed around the food source.

Storm poked her head back out the fridge and smiled, reassuringly.

"There's not much food in here, I mean the teenagers we live with you'd think they'd never eaten before in their lives!" she said, noticing the way his muscles rippled, visible beneath his shirt.  She took a deep breath in.

She stood away from the fridge her hands hidden behind her back. 

"You just look so darn good, I could eat you", he drawled, raising an eyebrow in a suggestive manner.  Storm blushed again, and looked at the floor.  

Storm approached the table, her hands still clasped behind her back.  When she reached him she put both hands on his shoulders and kissed him.  Then without warning she produced the squirty cream from behind her back and generously squirted him with it. 

"So that's how you want to play it huh?" he asked smirking.  Storm backed away from the table holding out the cream like a weapon.  The muscular man growled playfully and jumped clean over the table, Storm let out a startled shriek.

He snatched the cream from her and retaliated by squirting to lines of cream down her cheeks.  Then he moved to attacking her hair.  She tried to duck, but it ended up oozing down her back.  This fight continued until they emptied the bottle.

The two were frolicking like children, both covered from head to toe in cream.  The man was sat on a chair, and Storm leaned over to kiss him.  They were blissfully unaware of the front door slam shut and footsteps heading towards the kitchen.  It wasn't until the kitchen door crashed back against its hinges, making a dent in the wall, they realised that they weren't alone.

"WHAT THE…?" exclaimed the figure at the doorway; his bottom jaw nearly scraped the floor. 

TBC

_Anyone think they know who Ororo's 'special friend' is, then say so in the review._  __


	2. Busted

Here's chapter two hope you like it... Only a few of you guessed `Ro's lover right, give yourselves a pat on the back.  
  
Oh yeah, I own nothing at all.  
  
Chapter 2 - Busted  
  
Logan stood and stared, he could hardly believe his eyes. Now he realised why Prof. X had desperately told him not to come in, shouted over and over again, but with no avail.  
  
Logan had left early, as it was just the Bayville teachers talking to the guardians of the Institute kids and Logan was bored. "Why did you even need me here Chuck" he had asked. Xavier had tried in vain to refrain him from leaving, but Logan had stubbornly left, storming from the room.  
  
As Logan had entered the mansion he had heard a shriek, not so much of fear but of surprise. His nostrils were invaded with a smell he knew all to well. He had hurried to the source of the noise and scent.  
  
The kitchen door still swinging from being slammed into the wall slowly came to rest and Logan still hadn't spoken. The three people in the kitchen were almost frozen to the spot; no one dared speak or move a muscle.  
  
The silence however was interrupted with a growl emanating from deep in Logan's chest. His growl was filled with anger and hatred, aimed at the person still perched on the chair, with HIS Ororo still hovering above him.  
  
She was stood in a funny position and if it had been under different circumstances Logan would have found it hilarious, but obviously he couldn't find the humour in this situation.  
  
Ororo looked suddenly scared, but not as scared as her partner in crime was when Logan threw the table up and over his shoulder. It crashed into the wall behind him, and shattered, emphasising his wrath.  
  
"Sabretooth" snarled Logan, an almost crazed look on his face.  
  
Ororo gently placed her arm on Logan's but he brushed it away fiercely.  
  
"I thought WE had a good thing going" scowled Logan, "I was clearly mistaken, you prefer monsters like him", he said pointing an accusing finger at Sabretooth.  
  
Ororo took a step back, Logan's features were a mixture of pain and rage. Rage seemingly won a few seconds later, he took one last glance at Storm before focusing on his mortal enemy.  
  
Sabretooth hastily got up from his seat and made a break for the door, Logan was too quick for him and blocked his exit. All of Sabretooth's fire and strength seemed to visibly drain away from him, his skin turned two shades paler when he looked into Logan's eyes.  
  
"Logan...I...um..." uttered Sabretooth anxiously.  
  
"It's Wolverine to you, and you're gonna find out why that's my nickname, bub" he snarled. His eyes glistened with anger, his fangs appeared extra sharp, ~SNIKT~ the unmistakable sound of Logan's claws emerging. Sabretooth gulped.  
  
Sabretooth turned on his heel, not knowing what to do now his exit was blocked and this crazy man was really riled up. He picked up a table knife in a vain attempt to defend him self. Logan's demented laugh filled the room.  
  
"What ya gonna do butter me with it?" grinned Logan. Storm was almost positive Logan had a screw loose; he had never acted like this before.  
  
Sabretooth's eyes darted wildly about the room, they rested on the window and without a moments hesitation he made a mad dash towards it. He leapt at it breaking clean through the glass, leaving a Sabretooth shape in his wake.  
  
Logan, who wasn't ready to give up just yet, effortlessly leapt through the smashed window and took off after Sabretooth.  
  
Sabretooth nervously looked behind him, to see a coloured blur that was Logan, zooming after him.  
  
Logan was making up the ground between them fast, Sabretooth losing his calm let out a high-pitched girlish scream as he flung open the mansion gates and ran for his life.  
  
The End  
  
Mwhahahahahahahaha, sorry all you Logan/Ororo fans, I really couldn't resist this, no flames coz of the pairing ya hear this is for fun. Oh come on X-Men the movie: "Scream for me" was just too tempting.  
  
I know they're out of character no one needs to point that out, and anyways who says Sabretooth doesn't scream like a schoolgirl? Just picture him screaming and doing a ridiculous run flapping his arms, heh heh.  
  
Ok what did you think? I could make a sequel how about `Ro's & Sabretooth's kids...?  
  
Whoa I was only joking I could hear your screams of protests and "She's insane" from my computer, heh heh. 


End file.
